


The Way of the Kenway

by IvanaFlynn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Also i have no idea how to actually fish and navigate by stars, Bittersweet Ending, Edward being a cocky grandpa, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fishing, Fluff, a bit of a twist ending ;), but he's teaching his grandson to do things right!, navigation, so almost everything Edward teaches Connor is pulled out of my ass, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaFlynn/pseuds/IvanaFlynn
Summary: When Ratonhnhakè:ton goes out fishing late at night, Edward Kenway insists that he makes sure that his grandson is doing everything the correct way.





	The Way of the Kenway

The net flew out onto the water and he watched it slowly sink below the surface.

“You’re not going to catch anything here, boy.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton swiftly tuned to the back of his boat to glare at the blond man sitting there. He sat slouching over in a lazy manner, arms resting on his knees.

“You better watch that look, there,” the bearded man reprimanded with a finger pointed to the boy, but there was a mirthful twinkle in his blue eyes. He smirked. “Didn’t your mother teach you to respect your elders?”

“Respect is only given to those who deserve it,” was the Kanien’kehá:ka boy’s reply.

A loud, hearty laugh burst through the older man’s chest. “Right you are, son! Don’t ever forget that.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton rolled his eyes at the man’s antics, but he could not hide the small smile on his lips. “Tell me, why did you insist to come out with me when all you are going to do is criticize my every move?”

“Now, listen here!” The man abruptly stood up, but did it in such a way that he did not rock the boat. “If you’re going to go sailing anywhere, your grandfather, the great Captain Edward Kenway is going to make sure you’re doing everything right!”

“We are in a fishing boat. In a river. Just trying to catch fish.”

Silence. The only sound to be heard was the songs of the crickets and night cicadas. Then Edward crossed his arms. “You are still going to need help. You are just a guppy, still learning the ways of the waters.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton stifled a laugh at his grandfather’s proud pose and proceeded to look back over the boat. Of course the net has not moved, but he was sure he would something eventually.

“Now, don’t go ignoring me, boy. I thought I told you that you aren’t going to catch anything here.” When Ratonhnhakè:ton raised a challenging eyebrow, Edward sighed and waved his hand. “Raise up your net, Laddie, I’m going to teach you to find the best spots for fishing.”

He could see a bit of rebellion present in his grandson’s brown eyes, but the Kanien’kehá:ka obeyed nevertheless, pulling the net up out of the water.

Edward walked up to the boy, careful as to not walk the boat. “Now, seeing as it is late, most of the fish would be resting at the sea floor.” Ratonhnhakè:ton would have corrected the Sea Captain, but was interrupted when said man continued on. “Look at the river.” He leaned over the fishing boat with one hand holding onto the side, moving a finger along the water’s flow. He grandson joined him at his side. “See the direction it moves? We need to follow that. It will lead us bigger, deeper bodies of water.”

“But, Grandpa, this river leads to the sea.”

“Ay.” Edward turned to his grandson, smiling triumphantly. “That is where we will find our catch for the night.”

“But it’s not safe out there. Mother said-“

“Do not worry, Laddie.” His smile turned gentle as he lightly placed his hand on Ratonhnhakè:ton’s shoulder. “I will not let anything happen to you as long I am here.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton looked down, biting his lip in thought. Yes, he trusted his grandfather to keep him safe. Yes, he had always wanted to go out to the open waters, just like the Captain in front of him did before. But is he really willing to disobey his mother’s warnings to follow his heart and grandfather?

The Kanien’kehá:ka boy looked back up at Edward, resolution strong in his stare. “Alright. Let’s go to the sea.”

Edward grinned. “Atta’ boy.”

As Ratonhnhakè:ton rowed the boat, Edward slumped back to his original seat. He leaned back, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the walls behind him and gave pointers on rowing to his grandson. The boy rolled his eyes at these “pointers” (see: commands) but followed every order the expert sailor gave.

The river around them got wider, and soon, Ratonhnhaketon could see the open waters of the sea. As soon as they exited the tree line, Edward stood up, much slower this time, and breathed in the air.

“Ah. Smell that?”

Ratonhnhakè:ton sniffed. “Yeah. It smells like water and salt.”

“Oy! Jaysus, boy! That- That is the smell of freedom.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton sniffed again and scrunched his nose. “Well ‘freedom’ smells like water and salt.”

Edward just sighed and ran a hand though his messy locks. “Just row out to the darker waters, boy.”

Said boy looked out to the sea. “But all the water here looks dark.”

“Now don’t start gettin’ snippy with me again. Just row on out and I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Once again, Ratonhnhakè:ton quietly did as told until the Sea Captain put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and told him to stop.

“Do you see the slightly lighter waters up ahead?” Edward crouched down to Ratonhnhakè:ton’s  level and pointed in front of them. At the boy’s nod, he continued. “That is the coral reef. We do not want to cross it, but do get a little closer. Most fish may be asleep, but there are some predators still milling near the reef that we could catch and use for your tribe.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton looked up to his grandfather. “So you want me to get a little closer?”

Edward smirked back. “Ay, Laddie. Then cast out your net. We got some fish to catch.”

The Kanien’kehá:ka did as told again, this time with more enthusiasm. They sat in silence for a while before the older male started to recount his time on the sea. Ratonhnhakè:ton listened with rapt attention, eyes going wide at the most intense parts, laughing at the exaggerated parts, and crying when a death was mentioned.

When the moon was at the highest point of the sky, Ratonhnhakè:ton let you a jaw dropping yawn. Edward smiled softly.

“Well, that’s all for tonight, boy. Let’s get you back home.”

The boy blinked up at him. “But we haven’t caught anything yet. And… and you habbent-” His mouth opened up in another gaping yawn, “haven’t finished your story yet.”

Edward would have ruffled his tired grandson’s hair, but he held back. “Sometimes, luck just isn’t on your side. There are times that you have to run away and return another time, hopefully with more luck. Remember, Laddie,” he squatted to look into the eyes of the Kanien’kehá:ka boy, “nothing, I mean nothing, I worth your health.”

The smaller male rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. “Okay.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton rowed to the tree line as Edward retreated to the back once again. They entered the river, traveling up stream, and then stopped. The boy up front looked around, confused.

Edward sat up. “What’s wrong, Laddie?”

“I-“ Ratonhnhakè:ton looked around again, eyes frantic. “I don’t know where we are.” His wide eyes landed on his grandfather. “Nothing is familiar here.”

“Ah. High tide.” When the boy repeated the words in question and tiled his head, Edward continued. “Ay, it can change the environment drastically to something unrecognizable.” He smiled reassuringly. “So do not worry, we are not lost.”

“But I cannot find my way back if I do not know my surroundings.”

“You don’t need your surroundings if you have a map, though.”

“I do not have a m-“

“The stars, Laddie!”

Ratonhnhakè:ton’s gaze followed the direction his grandfather threw his hands at, making him look up at the sky. “The stars?”

“Ay, the stars.” He swung his arms down as his grandson looked back at him. “You know the direction you need to go, correct?”

The boy nodded. “Northwest, I think.”

“Good.” Edward crouched next him, wrapping his arm around the smaller male’s shoulder. “Now let this old man teach you how to navigate using the stars.”

As the ex-Sea Captain explained, he gestured to the sky. Ratonhnhakè:ton latched onto every word, nodding when appropriate. When his grandfather was finished, the younger boy got up, excited to use what he had just learned.

They traveled for some hours, the older male giving more pointers to the younger one. Eventually, the moon started to set, a pink line in the horizon, and accompanying the morning was a voice.

“Ratonhnhakè:ton! Ratonhnhakè:ton!”

The boat was shored and the boy immediately jumped out. “Mother!” He ran inland as a dark haired woman sharply turned around.

“Ratonhnhakè:ton!” Mother and son collided into a hug. “Where have you been? Don’t worry me like that!”

“Don’t worry, Mother.” He smiled up at her. “Grandpa was with me.”

“’Grandpa?’”

“Yeah! He’s-“ The boy looked to the boat, only to find it empty. “He was…”

His mother sighed and pet his head. “You need sleep. Let’s head back to the tribe before everyone wakes up.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton nodded with a big yawn encompassing his face. When he didn’t move, though, the Kanien’kehá:ka woman walked ahead of him, hoping that he would follow.

He was just about to do just that when he heard someone call him from behind.

“Laddie.”

He turned around, a bright smile on his face. “Grandpa!” The smile turned to a pout. “Where did you go? Why did you disappear all of a sudden?”

A deep chuckle resonated from his chest. “Sorry, Laddie. The world can be a fickle place.” He squatted down in front of the boy. “You did good today. I’m proud of you.”

Ratonhnhakè:ton giggled at the praise. Edward reached out, wanting to ruffle the boy’s hair, but pulled back. He knew he couldn’t really touch his grandson.

Suddenly big brown eye looked up at him full of admiration and Edward couldn’t help but give the boy a placid smile. “You’re a good kid, Laddie. Take care of your mother, alright?” He tapped the boy’s nose but it was so light that the smaller male didn’t even feel it.

“Ratonhnhakè:ton.”

Said boy glanced behind him to his mother who had just called out to him. Then he turned back to his grandfather, debating on whether he should answer the call.

“Go on, Laddie,” the man waved him along. “Go to your mother. And remember…”

“Yeah, I know.” The boy smiled. “Take care of her, right? I promise I will.”

“Atta’ boy.”

With that, Ratonhnhakè:ton trotted up to his mother.

“Just what were you doing over there?” the woman asked.

“Saying goodbye,” was his simple answer.

“Saying-“ she blinked at her son as he walked ahead of her this time. She then looked back at where he came from only to see a man standing there. What was peculiar about this man, though, was that she could see the rising sun shine right through him.

It was then she knew exactly who he was. She smiled at him. “Thank you for looking out for my son, Captain Kenway.”

He smirked and winked in response, his form fading into the sun’s morning rays.


End file.
